This application claims priority to Provisional Patent Application No. 60/508,725, filed Oct. 3, 2003, entitled “Portable Promotional Ashtray”.
The present invention generally relates to cigarette ashtrays, particularly, small, portable, ashtrays for receiving ash from cigarettes, cigars, or other smoking apparatus, or spent cigarette butts. The present invention is also intended to be disposable, as well as a method for promotions.
When no ashtrays are readily available, cigarette buts are often discarded on the ground. This can be unsanitary, an environmental mess, and a fire hazard if the discarded cigarette or cigar is still lit. Conventional ashtrays are also problematic due to its shallow, open-faced construction; contents of conventional ashtrays are frequently blown around by wind causing unsanitary, unsightly surroundings, and can easily be spilled if inadvertently turned on its side.
Numerous portable ashtrays are known within the art. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,499 issued to Zayas discloses a portable ashtray made of flexible heat resistant material that can be folded into a little pouch, with a top that covers the aperture of the receptacle but also doubles as a stand to support the ash tray when set down. The construction of the ashtray especially its aperture cover do not provide an adequate seal that traps both cigarette and cigarette odors. Its size although conveniently portable, when empty, in the wrapper of a cigarette pack, cannot hold a multitude of cigarette butts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,478 issued to Keidar, discloses a pivotally mounted weighted portable ashtray. The ashtray has a top ash receptacle, within a flat-bottomed holder, so as to prevent spills when the ashtray is inadvertently tipped on its side. This ashtray however, doesn't have the ability to be sealed closed thus allowing the user to store spent cigarettes and ash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,285 issued to Lozano et al., discloses a compact ashtray assembly with upper and lower compartments. Insertable into the lower compartment is a removable tray for receiving ash and spent cigarette butts, the upper compartment being a storage chamber for smoker articles. This compact ashtray in its complexity of having multiple compartments is inconvenient in the aspect of a disposable promotional item.
Accordingly, what is needed is a small portable ashtray, which is simple and inexpensive and can be used as a promotional giveaway. This portable ashtray will have a size convenient enough to carry in a pocket while still being able to hold a multitude of discarded cigarettes, and can be properly sealed as to not inadvertently empty it contents.